Yukiko Sakurai
)]] Name: Yukiko Sakurai Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Swimming, anime, manga, Japanese culture, biology. Appearance: Yukiko stands at a below-average 5'3" and 127 lbs., which is mostly muscle from her swimming. She has a slim, toned body with lightly tanned skin. Her waist-length black hair is styled in a hime cut: straight in the back, with cheek length sidelocks and a frontal fringe. Her hair is naturally straight, and so she doesn't require a lot of time to maintain the hairstyle. She wears a pair of glasses over her dark brown eyes, which are used to correct her near-sightedness. Her face is round and flat, with a small round nose and thin lips. Her skin is smooth and fairly free of blemishes. Yukiko likes to wear clothes that are loose and comfortable, but fitting for the weather. She has various sweaters, jackets, and long and short-sleeved shirts, as well a variety of pants, shorts and skirts. Most of the clothes she has are plain, with no logos or designs. However, the few that do have them usually revolve around anime, manga, or Japanese culture. She has a few hats that she wears on occasion, but only rarely. On the day of the abduction, Yukiko was wearing a black Code Geass t-shirt, jean shorts with black tights, and a pair of blue running shoes. She was also wearing a dark gray newsboy cap with various anime related pins adorned on its side. Biography: Yukiko was born to Masato Sakurai and Eri Watanabe on July 18 in Sapporo, Japan. She is the youngest of three children, with her brother Arata being five years her senior and her sister Kaoru being one year her senior. With her father working as an insurance salesman, the family was relatively well-off. Though not excessively wealthy, Masato made enough of a living to ensure that the children had what they needed, and most of what they wanted, within reason. Yukiko has always had a good relationship with her family. She loves her parents, as she feels she can regularly consult them over any problems she may have, and is willing to do what they ask her to. Her relationship with her siblings is good, too. Kaoru is one of her closer friends, and they shared many similar interests that they can discuss at length. Her relationship with Arata was slightly more distant, as the age gap was bigger, but it was still obvious that he cared for her, and she for him. From an early age, Yukiko was fascinated with the water. Even at the tender age of three, she enjoyed splashing around in the small stream located behind their house, with Eri spending most of her time at home watching her energetic daughter. Kaoru and Arata would also play in the water, but soon they would dry off and read, or draw, or sleep, leaving Yukiko to play by herself. Not that Yukiko minded; she was always more fascinated with seeing how the water moved, and the life that it beheld. When Yukiko reached the age of four, The Sakurai family moved to Seattle. The parents felt that moving to America would allow the kids a good future. Additionally, both parents were proficient enough in English that they could get new jobs in America. Indeed, the two found new jobs fairly early on in the move. Masato had connections with a few business friends who helped him get a job at an insurance company, while Eri managed to find work at a floristry shop. The move was slightly more difficult for the children, who weren't used to leaving their old house. In addition, the kids barely knew any English. Despite Eri's attempts to teach the kids English, as well as the ESL courses they took, they were still mocked for their accents. Eventually, as the kids grew more accustomed to the English language, their accents slowly disappeared, and the teasing began to dwindle. By the time she was ten, Yukiko was able to speak English fluently, though she still had a slight accent and had the tendency to trip over long and complicated words. Because of this, Yukiko spoke concisely, never using more words than she needed to. One day in third grade, Yukiko arrived home to sounds of yelling by her parents. Earlier that day, Arata had gotten into a fight with another boy in his grade. Her parents scolded him extensively, telling him that violence was never a good thing, and that he should never engage in something like that again. Yukiko had never heard her parents that angry before, and it scared her. She ran to her room, crying. When Eri found her a few minutes later, she was still choking back sobs. Eri apologized, and reinforced to Yukiko that violence was not okay and that as long as she didn't partake in it, they wouldn't yell at her. Yukiko did not want to disrespect her parents, and it grew into a pacifistic attitude that she kept with her over the years. It was when Yukiko entered middle school that she found her social niche. Early on she met two people, Miriam Castille and Chase Rodriguez, who she quickly made friends with. Yukiko was a naturally friendly person, so the group that she had found herself a part of was a welcome respite from the ridiculing she had received in the earlier years. By the time Yukiko was ready to enter high school, she had gained quite a few more friends and a fair number of acquaintances. Yukiko's love of the water had never disappeared, even when the colder weather of Seattle would normally preclude swimming outdoors. She turned a local indoor pool into her new hangout, enrolling in swimming lessons and working her way up the classes. She spent a good portion of her free time there, getting exercise or just enjoying the water. One thing that Yukiko kept close to her heart her entire life was her homeland's culture. Throughout her life in America, even as she became more and more westernized in terms of behavior and personality, she was always fascinated by Japanese culture. Yukiko felt that the culture was very unique in certain facets of everyday life, as well as the numerous holidays and special events that encompassed the year. This extended to anime and manga, which she really started getting into in middle school. Yukiko hopes to one day return to Japan and experience life in her former country. Yukiko prides herself in her above average grades in almost every subject, easily getting A's in every subject. She excels especially in the sciences, mostly in biology. This excellence stems from her desire to be a marine biologist, or barring that, an oceanographer. The only class Yukiko has a dislike for is history. Being a true japanophile, she considers Japanese history to be fascinating, but this gives her a bias against histories for all other nations. Yukiko is aware of this bias, and although she tries to avoid it, it nonetheless manages to dampen her interest in American and World histories. Yukiko is all-around friendly, if a little quiet. She tries to make friends with everyone, although her concise way of talking may be off-putting to some. She still has a habit of saving her words and not saying much more than the bare minimum of what needs to be said. She can be comfortable talking a bit more, but only around her close friends. Yukiko tends to do things passively, seldom one to get a conversation started, but more than willing to carry it on once it has already picked up. She hates conflict, and tries to solve any disagreements peacefully, and without resorting to physical means. Advantages: Yukiko is a friendly person, and thus has many potential allies she can rely on. She is also quite fit and has a lot of stamina from her swimming. Disadvantages: Her quiet directness may be off-putting and alienate potential allies. Her pacifistic tendencies may prove to be a detriment on the island. Designated Number: Female student No. 024 --- Designated Weapon: Weed whacker with circular saw attachment Conclusion: Of course a pacifist gets a weapon with so much potential for damage. We've seen pacifists snap before, but I don't think you'll do that, will you, G024? No, you'll just die so you can feel good about yourself and your morals, and so your friends will cry and say what a good girl you were, and you'll never even consider how much of a waste it all is. - Christina Stockton The above biography is as written by CondorTalon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: CondorTalon Kills: 'Stacey Mordetsky '''Killed By: 'Jenna Rhodes '''Collected Weapons: '''Weed whacker with circular saw attachment (Assigned Weapon) '''Allies: Jack McDonald, Jenna Rhodes Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Yukiko, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *It's A-MAZE-ing! *Basic Rules *A Casual Question *C is for Cookie V5: *Sink And/Or Swim *One Big Joke *Allow Me To Begin *The Bastion *Rise and Fall of a Teenage Girl *Crowds *Sunrise Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Yukiko Sakurai. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students